


Budding Love

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:can you please do a loki x reader fluff where they wake up together and loki says, “i love you” for the first time?





	Budding Love

You sigh and look over at the man in your bed. Both of you are completely naked and you watch his chest rise and fall with his breathing. Loki and you were nothing more than fuck-buddies. First there was distrust and hatred. That turned into sexual frustration and angry fucking. You smile as you remember the first time he pulled you into a large closet in one of the hallways to relieve this frustration. Not that you objected, you thought of his hands leaving bruises wherever he grabbed you and all the hickeys you left on his neck and shoulder. After that, it was like you two couldn’t get enough of each other. Loki still likes to pull you into empty rooms or closets to have his way with you, but you prefer the late nights of sneaking into each other’s rooms to have secret rendezvous. This has been going on for many months now and you’ve started developing feelings for the god of mischief. Though, there are still fights and arguments between you, a friendship started to grow. For that reason alone you’ve simultaneously suppressed and denied your feelings while turning down every person that asked you out with lame excuses. You couldn’t admit your feelings to Loki, no matter how much you wanted to. You felt he would reject you and stop coming by at night. You were afraid of losing your weird arrangement. “Oh, what have I gotten myself into?” You whisper to yourself.

“(Y/n)?” Loki studies your figure before sitting up. You look at him with a smile.

“Yeah?”

“Is everything alright?” He watches your movements carefully.

“Of course.” You laugh and push his chest down so he’s laying on the bed again. “And you were as amazing as ever.” You deepen your voice to seduce him into not prying any further.

“As were you.” Loki smirks before kissing your hand. “But, I fear I must tell you something.” Your heart is hammering in your chest and you prepare yourself for never having him again. It hurts your chest, but you cover your pain with a smile. You would cry later after all, not in front of him where he could hold that over your head for the rest of your life. “This-this isn’t easy.” You bite your lip as your nerves take over. “And, I-I don’t know how you’ll react, b-but…” You notice his hands are shaking and you take them in yours. “I love you, (Y/n). I want more than our stolen moments, hidden from everyone.”

“Loki?” You think you heard him wrong. I mean, it’s too good to be true, right? No way the man you love just confessed he felt the same.

“I understand what we have right now is nothing but sex, but I want more.” His emerald eyes bore into yours. “(Y/n), I can’t continue watching others flirt and ask you out without telling you how painful it is for me to restrain from pulling you away from them to my side.”

“Don’t you know I’ve been rejecting them all?” You smirk at him with a teasing tone.

“That’s what gave me hope that you felt the same way.” Loki cups your cheek. “What do you feel for me?”

“Loki…” You lean into his touch and let the tears run down your face. “Yes, I love you too.” Relief rushes through you both as those three words were finally spoken. Loki pulls you into a deep kiss.

“Now to make every one of them jealous you’re mine.” He flips so you’re beneath him so he could ravish your body again. “I don’t want you suppressing those moans or screams like before. I want them all to know who holds your heart.” And you obey him happily.


End file.
